


Thieving Evie

by Faye Gatling (TheFryeTwin)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFryeTwin/pseuds/Faye%20Gatling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Charls Dickens memories, Hell's Bells-Evie gets hypnotised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieving Evie

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help but think of how Jacob would react to his sister's actions. This is about -180% accurate to the actual game story. Also how to indent paragraph starts?!

Jacob laid his broad back against the navy clad inner wall of the pawn shop. Evie has been stalking an odd series of theft that somehow pointed to the existence of a demon or something. Yes, the brawler boy doesn't even care, but Evie requested that he keep the shop from any more thieves before storming out after one herself.

And so here he stood doing nothing. His mere presence must have been threatening enough to stop the potential thieves from doing their stuff. He grinned at himself for the silly assumption, causing the shop owner to shoot him a nervous sidelong glance. Seems the shopkeeper believes Evie but not him - what pity. Through if you should blame someone for that disbelieving, you should blame Jacob, since throwing borderline flirty comments to any pretty lady that happened to pass by wasn't a very trustworthy sight. So is occasionally grinning to no one in particular.

When the shopkeeper's repeating glance was starting to unsettle the assassin, Evie walked in with her usual grace. It probably meant the uncomfortable task was over so Jacob's mood hitched up. A cocky smile automatically appeared as he lifted his top hat in greeting.

"Hello, dear sister. Any updates in the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Evie snatched a silver watch from the showcase and trotted out of the shop. The shopkeeper reacted a few cues sooner than him and started to shout.

'Thief! Not again! THIEF!"

Confusion leaves the fistic assassin's smile frozen on the lips. When the situation finally sank into his brain, the smile turned upside down into a somewhat sad face.

"Any updates in the research? 'Apparently the demon can control me as well'. Thank you for the hands-on reply, sister."

The shopkeeper glared at him. Jacob, with an overly dramatic languid sigh, fishes out a heavy clump of money and scatters it on the counter.

"That should cover it. Also if I try chasing her she'd outrun me with ease."

He will try following her, through, he mused. The police might just stop her. He would prefer to be around her in case he is needed. The shopkeeper roughly counted the money and nodded at him with a new-found affection and friendliness. Jacob merely grumbled as he left the shop.

 

When Evie was conscious again, she found herself doing a cheap dance. She didn't even know she knew how to do such an absurd dance. She shook her head and looked around to find herself in the police office - behind the bars. A flushed, sad Jacob and a few furiously laughing policemen was watching her outside the jail. Well, as for her brother he seemed determined not to see her, one surely cannot see through a facepalm?

"What has happened?"

Evie asks, with a somewhat innocent tone and an adorable frown. Jacob hardly dares lift his positively burning face but answers her question.

"You stole something from the very shop you wanted me to guard. You don't want to know the rest."

Poor little brother. Whatever happened was enough to drop his sense of sarcasm, even. One of the policemen offers to tell her 'the rest', but Jacob stuffs a very unfriendly mouthful of knuckle into the guy's mouth as he led her out of the place with the other hand, unintentionally dragging him along his exit.


End file.
